What They're Not Telling
by MachiMochi
Summary: Ichigo and Renji were walking one night when they find Kuchiki Rukia lurking in the shadows. They end up in the forest spying on Rukia who's waiting for a certain "Taichou". read what happens next! .one shot.


**I don't own bleach I'm just bored. **

**this is my very first fic. reviews are very much welcome thanks**

it was past midnight, and by this hour most of the shinigamis in the court of pure souls are already asleep. Renji got up feeling the need to relieve himself. He was about to go back to his quarters when a sudden change of mind to take a little walk came to him. Stepping out of the door, he noticed a figure approaching. Not sensing any ominous reiatsu he waited until it was illuminated by the moonlight. Orange hair bathed by the moonlight came to view and renji suddenly let out a "che". Ichigo ran up to renji,

"oi renji! Can't sleep?"

renji was annoyed that of all the people who'd chance walking past his quarters, it had to be ichigo. Why can't it be rukia for once. Why can't it be just him and her?

'it's pretty warm tonight, I just though I'd get some fresh air." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "well, it's getting late. We should be getting some rest" they were about to go to their separate quarters when they suddenly eyed a suspicious figure lurking in the shadows. The figure pressed itself on the wall trying not to be seen under the light. Renji pulled ichigo inside the door of his quarters.

"what the f..." renji jammed his hand on ichigo's mouth. "shut up! This looks suspicious ." as the shadow came closer, the two suddenly came to a realization who the short, thin shadow belonged to. "rukia!" they both whispered in surprise. "what is she doing?" ichigo wanted to just come out and ask her. "baka! She's obviously sneaking. The question should be why. And where is she going at this hour?" ichigo was annoyed that renji was right but shrugged it off seeing that finding out why rukia's sneaking is way more interesting than getting into a fight with renji. They both followed the shadow out of the gates of the court.

they reached a small clearing in the forest. Rukia stopped, looked around and stood under a huge tree. "she's waiting for someone. Why does she look so worried?" ichigo shifted from behind the tree to get a better look at her face. That's rukia alright! "baka! Isn't she always worried?" they both chuckled at the thought and then froze. Goddamnit! Why are they agreeing?! They both started to glare at each other when they heard a voice from nowhere.

"Rukia"

"renji that's… that's a man's voice!"

"that's not just any man's voice…"

Renji froze. Eyes wide. The owner of the voice stepped into the moonlight and confirmed renji's theory. Caught under the moonlight was his black hair, gently dancing in tune with the wind. The light of the moon caressing every strand making him glimmer and casting dark shadows in the planes of his face and forehead, making him look like a god. Nothing short of a kuchiki byakuya. The only thing that seems unfamiliar to both renji and ichigo was the smile that was perfectly placed on his lips as if it was natural.

"t.. taichou"

renji whispered in disbelief.

"oi renji! Why the hell are they meeting in secret?! You don't think…" he shuddered at the thought of rukia and her brother secretly meeting in the middle of the night.

"and what's with that freakin' smile?! It creeps me out."

"shut up!" renji couldn't believe his eyes either.

"kuchiki taichou would never even think about doing something like that!" renji retorted in defense of his captain's honour. _damn you kuchiki byakuya if you ever try to touch her i swear i'll... _renji's mind says other wise.

They watched as rukia turned around, worry changing to an evident smile. She ran to up to her brother. The two held their breath as both imagined rukia running to the arms of her brother. _Are they… are they gonna k... k… kiss? _Both shifted uncomfortably. "Nii-chan!" rukia greeted her brother with a high five. Renji couldn't believe it. did she just called her brother

"N... NII..?"

"CHAN"

ichigo continued renji's hanging words. "were you followed?" rukia shook her head. "I was careful like you told me." they both started walking deeper into the woods. "how 'bout you?" it was a while before ichigo started dragging a frozen renji to where rukia and byakuya were heading. "I'm the master of speed, the god of lightning, the lord of-" byakuya's words were cut off with a kick to the head. "fine! Fine! Of course I wasn't followed!" byakuya nursed his head and was…

GRINNING FROM EAR TO EAR!

Renji almost died. Kuchiki byakuya, head of the kuchiki clan, the SNOB of SNOBS SMILING?!... and he thought he's seen it all. But now, he's really seen it all

"nee nii chan… will you train me like last time? It's been ages since I got to practice your flash steps but I've been practicing. I think I'm getting better." Apparently renji was wrong again. Byakuya dropped and rolled while holding his sides and was LAUGHING. Renji thought his heart stopped. This time he's really sure. He's seen and heard it all. Rukia was now pouting.

After a few seconds byakuya was still laughing, to renji's horror, rukia started to kick her brother violently. VERY VIOLENTLY. Ichigo had to hold on to renji's hair to stop him from dashing and pulling rukia from her now twitching brother. "is she crazy? He's gonna kill her." ichigo shook his head. "baka! Look at them. Do they seem like they're about to kill each other?... well, rukia does, maybe. But it looks to me like her brother's not gonna harm her."

ichigo stared at the siblings. _Is this the same guy who wanted her executed? _"well then it looks like they're not gonna do anything.. eherm.. suspicious so.. why don't we head back?" ichigo started to walk but renji grabbed his shoulder. "and what?! Miss this?! No one has ever seen taichou smile or laugh like that. He may be an impostor." Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "don't you think rukia won't know her own brother?" renji shrugged "you'll never know." Ichigo turned around, brows furrowed "okay then, off we go" he marched to where the siblings were headed.

A few minutes after, they reached another clearing with a pond at the center and a fallen tree on the shore. Rukia ran to the log and sat. "the moon's so bright, ne baka nii-chan?!" it was as if byakuya was possessed. He walked over to rukia and hopped onto the log beside her. "oi gakki! Don't forget I'm still the head of the kuchiki clan and your older brother!" they both laughed. "it amuses me nii-chan, that you can keep acting like "kuchiki byakuya" without cracking up." Byakuya crossed his arms to his chest and smirked. "baka! I AM kuchiki byakuya! And I do admit that I'm a pretty good actor." he started flexing his arms and showing off.

_Damn right you are! I'm with you almost every freakin' minute and I never noticed! _Renji felt stupid and cursed himself. "ac..ting? damn that rukia! No wonder she gets out of trouble at school with all that acting! They're both veterans!" ichigo wanted to run to rukia and yell at her for tricking him, what made him more annoyed was the fact that he hadn't sensed that it was all an act. " well, it gets hard sometimes, like whenever everybody makes fun of ikkaku's head or whenever I'd catch renji trying to steal food from yachiru."

"…renji…"

Rukia looked down feeling a bit guilty. This of course, did not escape byakuya's eyes. "rukia…" his eyes shining, he sat down and elbowed her. rukia looked at him. "so…" he started playfully. "how's it goin' with ren-chan? Any.. eherm!.. progress?!' rukia's eyes widened. "Nii-chan!" byakuya kept himself from laughing. "well, it's been a long time, I know he likes you and you used to tell me a lot of things about him like how nice, and how strong and skilled he is.."

"o..oi taichou!" renji couldn't help but whisper. It was ichigo's turn to elbow a now blushing renji. "strong and skilled huh _Ren-chan_?" ichigo watched renji's color deepen.

"he.. he's my closest friend so I feel guilty not telling him the truth! And how did you know that… that… he… likes me." she ended in a small voice. "and I DON'T CALL HIM REN-CHAN! Rukia almost screamed. "hmmm?... FRIEND you say?" it was evident that byakuya was trying to annoy his sister. "he wanted to kill me just so he could take you back. Isn't that enough proof?! And yes, you did call him ren-chan!"

renji felt himself turn redder and redder by the minute but he has to admit that ren-chan did sound nice. "oi renji! You look like you just won a year's supply of ramen! Oh! My bad I mean _Ren-chan!_" ichigo sang the ren-chan making the chan sound a little longer. "shut up!" renji can't really think of a cool come back right now. He's too embarrassed. Or happy.. or both!..

"oh yeah?! When?! When did I ever call him ren-chan!" ichigo leaned closer to try to see rukia's face, she was definitely rivaling renji's color now. "once.. I entered your room and you were asleep." Rukia's eyes bulged. "_oh ren-chan no! we might get caught—"_ byakuya's imitation of a girl's giggle was cut short by a kick in the face! "I never said that!" rukia's face was now inexplicably red and renji was on his back, nose bleeding. _Is.. is that true?!.. rukia you... _renji's brain is officially melted by the sudden attack of unexpected events and uhm.. information. Maybe he's just dreaming. Maybe's it was because of the candy yachiru so voluntarily and suspiciously handed to him this afternoon.

"o..oi renji! Get up! Get up ren-chan! We can't get caught here!" ichigo was now used to calling him ren-chan.

"how did you know that you never said anything like that? You were asleep baka!" byakuya was now desperately trying to hold his laughter. Rukia was speechless and resorted to glaring at her brother. "it's not like ren-chan can hear us!"

_oh he just did! Every single word. _Ichigo had to hold both his hands up to his mouth to prevent them from hearing him snicker.

"I won't tell. I promise! not after you and ren-chan have three children! You ask me why three?! I don't know about you but I never really liked being an only child. I don't like the number two either. I just don't! now three is a perfect num…. WAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" byakuya jumped as rukia, chest heaving and eyes the color of an afternoon sun tried to pummel him with a boulder.

"BAKA NII-CHAAAN!"

rukia's at a loss for words and can no longer think of anything but to shut her brother up. She'd kill him if she has to. Byakuya froze. Besides the uncontrollable twitch, his limbs refused to move. _She's scary. I gotta stop. _He cleared his throat in a very "kuchiki byakuya" way and looked at her. "we better head back. It'll be sunrise soon." He walked to where they came from when another boulder almost hit him. He turned around and saw an eye twitching hollow looking rukia and made a dash for it. _she'll be fine! She's strong! She can find her way home. Safety! I gotta get to safety!_

"oi renji let's go! You can't lay there bleeding forever, you'll die! You don't want rukia to grow old and alone do you?" when renji stil didn't move, ichigo dragged the poor bleeding shinigami back to the court.

Rukia slowly walked back to her quarters , feet heavier than lead. Why does her brother have to tease her like that. Even if renji wasn't there, still… it was embarrassing. And the dream, did she really?!... she was about to turn a corner and looked up when a set of eyes met hers. Above those eyes were a familiar set of tattoos.

"ru..rukia"

"renji!"

both of them remembered byakuya's words and instantly blushed. "..eherm!.. I'm being ignored here!".. "i..ichigo!" rukia was glad ichigo appeared. Oh wait! Was he here the whole time?! She couldn't recall. "what are you two doing at this hour?!" rukia had to find a way for them not to notice her blush. "can't sleep. Took a walk." It was all renji could say. _Crap! How am I gonna talk to her later if I keep remembering what I just heard?_

"well, ren.. renji was sleepwalking so I had to follow him and make sure he's okay." Ichigo enjoyed staring at the two idiots who are now red beyond anyone's imagination.

"y..yeah!.. I was.. I was dreaming."

"yes. DREAM-ing" ichigo intentionally emphasized the word dream just to see what happens.

"…"

"…"

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

DREAM

It kept repeating in renji's brain until he can't take the embarrassment anymore, turned and ran as fast as he could. If he didn't run he'd be unconscious right now, bleeding from the nose, and right in front of rukia too. Rukia's frozen out of embarrassment. "sorry rukia, I think he's still DREAM-ing!" ichigo turned and ran after renji. "Oi REN-CHAN chotto mate!"

rukia fainted.

**My favorite Captain/Vice Captain Duo:**

**Kyouraku Taichou/Nanao-chan**

_**"kawaii kawaii Nanao-chan! lovely lovely Nanao-cha---" ** _

**...he didn't get to finish because his vice captain just dumped a basketful of flower petals on his head. LOL. i'll never get over that!...**


End file.
